Weak
by Mitsu-Mitsu-chan
Summary: YukimuraxMitsunari. Yaoi. Yukimura comes to the lord of misfortune asking for help.


Yukimura entered Osaka Castle. His spears were left outside. He came peacefully to speak with the castle's dark lord. He gulped entering the room where Mitsunari stood with a stoic look upon his face.

"The young cub of Kai…what brings you all this way?"

Yukimura announced himself. "I, Sanada Yukimura, wish to form an alliance with you, Lord Ishida Mitsunari!"

"Out of the woodworks they come.." Yoshitsugu chuckled floating next to Mitsunari. "We already received your letter."

"What is your reasoning behind forming an alliance with me? Don't you think you'd be better off siding with Ieyasu?" Mitsunari gritted out that hated name.

"It is for the memory of my Lord Shingen. He was betrayed by the Tokugawa…"

Yukimura looked away remembering his lord. He felt so lost without him. He anticipated his alliance with Mitsunari; it was his most secure move at this point.

Mitsunari stepped down towards Yukimura.

"Come, let us talk somewhere more private."

Yukimura's expression softened. "Yes, Lord Mitsunari!"

Yukimura followed the king of misfortune through large double doors and down through a long hall.

"Um..Lord Mitsunari?" Yukimura walked quickly to catch up with the slender Osaka lord.

Mitsunari slid a door open motioning for Yukimura to enter and followed him inside.

Yukimura sat down across from Mitsunari nervously.

"So tell me what else is on your mind, cub." Mitsunari skeptically analyzed the red clad warrior before him. "Surely to form an alliance with me… there must be something else on your mind."

Yukimura looked away gathering his thoughts.

"Yes..it is true.. In this tough time, my lord has fallen ill and is unable to go into battle. Many are choosing to ally themselves with Ieyasu, but as for me… I seek strength from you, lord Mitsunari." His fists clenched on his knees.

"I am in a weakened state… that is why I humbly ask for you to safeguard the Takeda."

The cold hearted lord blinked at the cub's honesty. "….Very well then. You will have my protection."

Yukimura made a show of bowing before Mitsunari. "Lord Mitsunari! I am forever indebted to you!"

"Hnph." A smirk played at the corner of Mitsunari's lips. "You are very young, Yukimura. That is partly why you are in this position. You have been foolish."

Yukimura returned to his sitting position, cheeks tinged pink in embarrassment.

"Yes. You are right, lord Mitsunari."

"Yet, there are good things about being so young.." Mitsunari crawled over to his ally.

"What is that?" Yukimura watched the other man drawing nearer. He grinned pushing Yukimura backwards onto his bedding on the floor.

"Ah! Lord Mitsunari-?"

"You're so naive…" Mitsunari's hands grabbed his red leather jacket pulling him in close. Yukimura watched feeling frozen. He just now realized that they were in Mitsunari's bed room.

"You, with your muscles bared for all to see…" Mitsunari ran his hands over Yukimura's hard stomach feeling his muscles twitch.

"They now belong to me. As do you, Yukimura." He gave the other a hard look.

"Y-yes, lord Mitsunari! I will do my best on the battlefield." Yukimura replied unaware of Mitsunari's implications. His closeness to the silver haired man was making his body feel warm in a way that was new to Yukimura.

"I mean even now, idiot Tiger Cub." Mitsunari growled leaning down over Yukimura coming closer to his face. Yukimura's eyes blinked rapidly feeling Mitsunari's mouth on his own.

"Mm?"

Mitsunari's lips were forceful upon the brunet's. He pressed his gloved hands against the lord he recently allied with and broke the kiss turning away.

"Wa- Lord Mitsunari, stop this instant!" He struggled with the lanky man above him. Mitsunari growled smirking all the while. He didn't expect the simple-minded boy to put up a struggle. He finally pinned his arms above his head and moved in threateningly close to Yukimura. Yukimura gulped feeling the other's breath hot upon his ear and blushed hard.

"I don't mind playing with you, Tiger Cub. Go ahead and fight all you like." Mitsunari shifted his weight pressing his knee between Yukimura's legs until he felt the other tense and heard his breath hitch. He smirked grinding his knee into the red clad warrior's groin ever so lightly.

"Mitsunari.." Yukimura's cheeks heated up quickly. His voice came out shaky from the foreign feeling. "Please, release my arms!"

"How sensitive you are." Mitsunari mused and with a chuckle pulled down the warrior's pants revealing his erection.

Yukimura twisted beneath him trying to cover himself. His body was reacting strangely to the lord's body being so close, and his knee brushing his crotch, it must have been an accident, Yukimura had himself convinced.

"How about I touch it, Tiger Cub?" Mitsunari moved his hand up Yukimjura's shaking thigh and back to the knee a few times repeating the motion. He enjoyed watching Yukimura squirm beneath him.

"S-s-sto-ah!"

Mitsunari chuckled stilling his hand. Tears developed in the corner of Yukimura's eyes. Mitsunari smirked in satisfaction moving his gaze down over Yukimura's body to the weeping cock pressed against Yukimura's belly.

"Ha ha ha ha!" Mitsunari let out a cackle looking down pathetically at the embarrassed spear fighter. " I haven't even touched you and you look like you're about to burst!"

Yukimura closed his eyes too ashamed to meet Mitsunari's stare.

"Hey….look at me!" Mitsunari frowned agitatedly. He bit into Yukimura's lip hearing the other let out a small whimper of surprise. He blinked his eyes open meeting Mitsunari's stone gaze as he pulled away. He saw red on Mitsunari's lip and felt his own tingle in pain and sucked on it.

Mitsunari watched him nurse his bottom lip. It only fuelled his need for Yukimura. He grabbed hold of Yukimura's erection giving him a few hard tugs and watched him writhe on his bedroom floor. The sounds Yukimura made as he came made Mitsunari's breath hitch. Warm essence covered his hand and he let go of Yukimura's spent member. He admired the sticky substance and looked over Yukimura with an amused expression.

"Tiger Cub..could it be you are a virgin?"

Yukimura shuddered seeing the look in Mitsunari's eyes at the look of pure fright on his face.

"I'll take that as a yes.. But don't worry, I can fix that."

Yukimura found himself laying on his stomach after another rough struggle with Mitsunari. He could feel the general's shaky breath by his ear as he spoke.

"Yukimura.." He shook hearing his name purred in such a sultry manner. He quivered when Mitsunari's tongue came out to lick the shell of his ear and heard the other chuckle. Hands moved down to his hips and Yukimura whimpered looking back towards Mitsunari.

Mitsunari grinned finding the crease between Yukimura's hard cheeks.

He whispered in the tiger cub's ear. " I wonder what you feel like, Yukimura?"

Yukimura was trembling beneath the dark man, his eyes closed. He gave into the lord of misfortune.

"M-Mitsunari.." He whined pathetically.

The Osaka lord moved his dry finger into Yukimura watching his body seize up.

"Ah-ahh!" Mitsunari watched him, transfixed on his arching body, his muscles flexing upon his back. His inner walls resisted against the dry intrusion. Yukimura panted pathetically against the dark lord's floor, face flushed and hair a mess.

Mitsunari bit his lip in frustration. It took everything within him to not force himself inside Yukimura at this moment. He moved his finger inside Yukimura adding another.

"Ahh!" Yukimura grabbed hold of the bedding beneath him feeling his walls being stretched past their normal limit.

"It..it's too much! Auuh~" Yukimura crumbled beneath Mitsunari's touch. All at once his walls relaxed and twitched around the fingers inside. Mitsunari smirked giving Yukimura a few more teasing thrusts of his fingers before pulling them out eyeing the sticky mess on his digits. He glanced back to catch Yukimura panting with his hips still up in the air. He met his eyes and immediately gulped seeing his heated expression. He started undressing himself and teased the inexperienced boy some more.

"You look just like a little whore, Yukimura." He slapped his rear that was still in the air enjoying the surprised sound Yukimura emitted.

"However, I don't enjoy doing all the work.." Mitsunari muttered sitting with his legs open. "Come here."

Yukimura shivered detesting the idea of having to move with his rigid shaft throbbing between his legs. He looked at Mitsunari getting an eye full of his cock and turned red crawling closer.

Mitsunari guided Yukimura between his legs.

" Suck." Mitsunari looked down grabbing Yukimura's hair in a tight fist shoving his face down next to his erection.

Yukimura timidly opened his mouth. He regretted his decision when it was filled with Mitsunari's hard member. The Osaka lord let out a choked moan feeling his tip touch the back of Yukimura's throat and heard him cough and sputter around his cock. He chuckled forbidding Yukimura from removing his mouth. Yukimura looked up with a sorry expression as he sucked lightly on Mitsunari. Mitsunari made Yukimura bob his head, controlling him with a tug of his hair.

"Nn…" Mitsunari's cheeks flushed feeling himself coming closer with Yukimura's inexperienced fellacio skills. With a rough tug he reluctantly pulled Yukimura's face up hearing a pop as his saliva slathered cock left Yukimura's mouth.

He watched him catch his breath a moment, that heady look still present on the boy's face.

"Sit."

He commanded as if speaking to a dog.

Yukimura sat back unsure of himself and watched Mitsunari maneuver Yukimura into his lap. He held his cock and looked at Yukimura with glazed over eyes and pressed inside Yukimura who knelt above him on his lap. He gritted his teeth sheathing himself inside Yukimura.

"M-Mitsunari!" Yukimura shook on him moaning hotly. Mitsunari guided Yukimura's hips up and then back down. The other let out a shuddered sigh feeling his insides adjust to Mitsunari's girth with each movement.

"Move.." Mitsunari ordered huskily. Yukimura blinked feeling the other stop his movements.

"Wa..What..?" Yukimura hazily looked down into Mitsunari's eyes.

"AHH!" He received a less than gentle thrust from Mitsunari's hard cock inside of him and whimpered following Mitsunari's steady motions from his hands on his hips.

He arched down on Mitsunari moaning and writhing atop the man who was biting at his chest. Hands braced his back as he moved and he realized he was moving on his own over Mitsunari. Hot breath cascaded over his chest as his nipples were plucked and bit on. He ran a hand through silver locks blushing madly.

"M-Mitsunari..!"Oh..!" Yukimura's back arched and he sprayed himself all over the dark king's stomach hearing him let out a muffled groan against his chest.

Yukimura's body became numb with pleasure. He didn't recall when he was laid on his stomach again. He barely registered Mitsunari's hands spreading his legs out wide. He did feel the soft kisses being placed at the nape of his neck and shivered.

Without a word, Mitsunari's throbbing member entered him again. He let out a surprised cry. Mitsunari's vehement thrusts came as a shock to Yukimura. He heard every one of Mitsunari's grunts. Occasionally, he felt a wonderful spot being hit that made his insides melt to pieces. He struggled to hold onto the cloth beneath him letting his moans come out in an unbridled barrage. Mitsunari's brow furrowed with the force of his thrusts enjoying the feel of plunging deep inside the youth beneath him. One more thrust and he let out a strangled moan cumming inside Yukimura who drooled openly catching his breath after releasing his third load of the night.

Mitsunari removed himself from the tired boy beneath him watching Yukimura slump onto his sheets. Yukimura's eyes met his as he slipped on his pants. The brunet blushed watching Mitsunari come close and kneel down. He thought he was going to give some snide comment but instead was given a kiss from his thin lips.

Mitsunari parted giving Yukimura a hard stare.

He gave a smirk.

Yukimura swallowed the lump in his throat. Mitsunari's eyes pierced his own.

"I would have expected nothing less from you, Tiger Cub." A slim finger brushed over Yukimura's bottom lip.

Mitsunari stood and exited the room leaving a stunned Yukimura to gather his clothes as well as his composure.

The dark lord chuckled to himself and thought aloud.

"This alliance with you, Yukimura.. Might prove to be interesting indeed."


End file.
